La Visita Prior (AU)
by DaniellaWeasley
Summary: Universo Alterno. ¿Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera ocurrido el ataque contra abnegación?, Si las cosas no se hubieran salido de control y llegara el día de la visita... ¿Cómo reaccionará Tobias ante la familia Prior? Situado un año después de la iniciación, Tobias y Tris enfrentan uno de sus peores miedos: Andrew y Caleb juntos. No soy buena para esto, entren y lean :)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Les traigo una nueva historia, la verdad es que siempre tuve esta idea en mente y me gustó mucho para desarrollarla. Es un Universo Alterno sobre lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiera sido por la simulación y el ataque contra abnegación. Toma lugar un año después de la iniciación.

La historia no va a ser muy larga, si a caso tres capítulos, sin embargo no sé si continuaré con otra historia sobre lo que pasó un año antes.

Espero sus comentarios, aprecio mucho las ideas nuevas que me dan, trataré de contestar todo los que pueda :), espero que les guste, gracias por leer.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Veronica Roth. Yo solo les doy una historia.**

* * *

-¡Atención iniciados!-. dijo una voz con un megáfono en el centro del pozo. -Recuerden que no deben encariñarse, muéstrense fríos, algunos de ustedes dentro de poco no tendrá facción, y si no quieren herir los sentimientos de sus padres cuando regresen y se enteren de que no tienen facción, será mejor que los preparen mentalmente... Ah, y háganme el favor de ahorrarse los lloriqueos cuando se enteren de que sus padres no están aquí. Eso es todo-. ¿De quién más podría ser esa voz?

_Eric._

La persona más fría dentro de todo el complejo.

Era el día que silenciosamente todos esperaban. Desde osadía hasta cordialidad: El día de la visita, sin embargo, nadie lo demostraba. Todos estaban emocionados, claro, pero no podían hacer público sus sentimientos.

**"Facción antes que sangre."**

El letrero gigante colgado en una de las paredes del pozo era un recordatorio para todos, lo colocaban todos años cuando el día tan esperado llegaba.

Los iniciados se mostraban nerviosos, Tris conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, la culpa y curiosidad sobre lo que pensarán sus padres sobre su decisión, pero más que nada, el nerviosismo de saber si tus padres te aman lo suficiente como para apoyarte incluso cuando los abandonas.

Había pasado un año desde el proceso de iniciación, por fin era una verdadera osada. Le habían ofrecido un departamento pero Tobias le pidió que se mudara con él, a lo que ella accedió sin dudarlo. Desde entonces vive con él, cada vez se enamoraban más si es que era posible, inclusive se hicieron tatuajes similares: Tris tenía un pequeño IV en su cadera, mientras que Tobias tenía un pequeño VI sobre su muñeca; también gracias a su puesto en la iniciación, consiguió un puesto junto a Tori en el salón de tatuajes, sin embargo, también tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, y lo mejor es que era junto a Tobias: Entrenar iniciados. Al principio se sentía nerviosa, pero después se dio cuenta de que ella también podía ser muy intimidante...

_Christina y Uriah eran instructores de los iniciados nacidos en osadía, mientras que Tris y Tobias tenían a los trasladados. _

_Una vez que se separaron, los trasladados se quedaron solos junto a sus instructores. _

_Ambos acordaron que sería una buena idea no comentar nada de su relación a los iniciados, pues querían evitarse algo de drama._

_-¡Silencio!-. gritó Cuatro con su voz de instructor. Todos los iniciados lo miraron con temor. -La mayoría del tiempo trabajo en la sala de control, pero durante las próximas semanas seré su instructor-. dijo como exactamente lo había dicho un año atrás. -Me llamo Cuatro y ésta es Seis-. señaló con la cabeza a Tris. -Ambos seremos sus instructores..._

_-¿Cuatro y Seis?-. pregunta una chica de Verdad. -¿Ambos son números?_

_-Sí-. contesta Tobias fríamente._

_-¿No es algo raro? ¿O es que todos son aquí son números?-. pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. Tris avanzó un poco hasta llegar frente a ella._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-. le pregunta Tris en tono cortante._

_-Melissa-. contesta evidentemente ocultando su nerviosismo._

_-Bien. Escucha trasladada, si hubiera querido escuchar a un montón de bocones de verdad me hubiera unido a su facción. Lo primero que aprenderás será a mantener tu boca cerrada ¿Entiendes?-. Le dijo Tris recordando las palabras que Cuatro le dijo a Christina el primer día en el complejo, sin embargo el tono de la rubia era frío, casi como el de Tobias. _

_La chica asintió sin ocultar su nerviosismo. Tris sonrió cínicamente y avanzó de nuevo junto a Tobias._

_-Sí me siguen les mostraré el pozo-. siguió diciendo Cuatro, avanzaron hasta llegar al pozo y dejaron que los trasladados lo admiraran un poco, cuando nadie los veía, Tobias se acercó un poco a Tris y le susurró: -Me encanta cuando sacas tu lado feroz, es demasiado sexy._

_Tris se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió._

_-Gracias, lo aprendí de mi instructor-. le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y guiñándole un ojo._

Las personas iban y venían, todo el mundo estaba en el Pozo y eso hacía que se viera más poblado de lo común.

-El próximo tren sale en diez minutos-. anunció una voz en el micrófono.

Al oír esto, muchas personas corrieron hacia el tren.

Este día era único y especialmente para visitas, la ventaja de Osadía es que el tren era únicamente para ellos -según el propósito original-, por lo que el tren no tiene paradas, solamente saltas cuando estas cerca de el complejo que deseas visitar.

Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, por lo que Tris se dirigió al comedor. Ahora se sentaba junto a sus amigos iniciados y los de Tobias. Buscó con la mirada a Tobias y lo encontró sentado en una mesa junto a sus amigos, se sentó a lado de él y pudo observar que casi no había tocado su desayuno.

-Hey-. le dijo en forma de saludo.

-Hey-. le contestó él sin mucho ánimo.

Puede que la mayoría estuviera emocionada, pero Tobias no. Él no tenía una familia que se preocupara por él, pero tenía a Tris, ella ahora era su familia.

-¿Estás bien? Apenas haz tocado tu comida.

-Estoy bien-. contestó algo cortante, miró a Tris y vio que no bajaba su mirada. Una de las razones por las que la amaba, nunca se resignaba a perder en el juego de miradas, aunque él fuera algo intimidante. -Algo nervioso-. admitió, Tris sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Nevioso?, ¿Pero...?

-Tris tus padres vendrán-. le interrumpió bruscamente.

-Aún no lo sé, después de la última vez...

-No es una pregunta, es una afirmación-. le volvió a interrumpir.

-Demonios Cuatro, esa costumbre de interrumpirme me está volviendo loca-. La rubia soltó un suspiro de frustración y continuó. -¿Y qué si mis padres vienen? ¿A caso...?-. se quedo estática de pronto y supo el por qué de su nerviosismo. -Hey...-. sonrió gracias a su descubrimiento. -¿Le tienes miedo a mis padres?-. El chico la miró fijamente y después soltó una risa burlona.

-¿Yo? ¿A tus padres? ¡Por favor, Tris!

-¡Entonces qué demonios te sucede!-. le gritó más que irritada, logrando obtener algunas miradas de las demás mesas.

-Baja la voz querida, no queremos ser el centro de atención-. la regañó Marlene.

-Lo siento, Mar-. dijo más calmada. -Y tú-. señaló a Cuatro. -No quiero que me hables hasta que no me digas que te pasa, y cuando estés listo ya sabes donde encontrarme-. se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al abismo.

-Ustedes dos aman ser el centro de atención, ¿cierto?-. dijo Shauna algo divertida, recordando lo que pasó hace tiempo.

_-¿Crees que un abrazo sea demasiado?_

_-La verdad es que no me importa-. le contestó Tris mientras tomaba del cuello a Tobias y le plantaba un beso en los labios._

_Estuvieron así unos minutos, besándose sin que nada les importara, hasta que un falso carraspeo los separó. Cuando voltearon, Christina los miraba con ojos acusadores y de brazos cruzados mientras que Will, que se encontraba a su lado tenía las cejas alzadas y la boca abierta formando una gran "o". Nadie lo podía creer, todo el comedor los observaba con una expresión similar a la de Will._

_-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto, Tris?!-. el gritó de Christina retumbó por todo el comedor. No había una peor situación en este momento, todas las miradas estaban en ellos, que solo se encontraban nerviosos y sonrojados._

_-Christina...- comenzó a decir segura de ella misma. -Llámame Seis-. dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Tomó la mano de Tobias y salió del comedor evitando a todas las personas que los seguían con la mirada._

_-Ni crean que se saldrán de esta-. masculló Christina._

Obviamente después de este escándalo, todo mundo se enteró de su relación, por lo que ya no había motivo alguno para esconderse, y bueno, después de esto también comenzaron algunas cosas lógicas: Peter diciéndole a Tris que solo logró entrar por acostarse con el instructor, Peter reclamándole a Tobias que utilizó el favoritismo, Uriah haciendo comentarios graciosos sobre ambos, Christina molesta porque no le contó sobre su relación con su instructor y para variar, le hizo la pregunta que más odiaba _"¿A caso eso infirió en tu posición?" _seguido de un _"No Christina, ya te lo he dicho. Eric nunca lo hubiera permitido." _

Cuatro se sentía mal por haber hecho enojar a Tris, pero no quería darle la razón, no quería que se enterara de que tenía miedo de no agradarle a sus padres, pues la última vez no fue muy amable con su madre.

Suspiró y se despidió de sus amigos, atravesando la misma puerta por la que cruzó su novia. _"...cuando estés listo ya sabes donde encontrarme." _Pensó un poco en las últimas palabras que le dijo y lo recordó: El abismo. Ahí había sido el lugar en el que conoció a la madre de Tris. Caminó por todo el pozo hasta llegar al abismo y ahí la vio, tan hermosa como siempre, se encontraba apoyada en el barandal con el ceño fruncido, probablemente gracias a él, tragó saliva con dificultad, esto le ponía de nervios.

-Tris-. susurró caminando hacia ella, pero la chica ni siquiera lo miró.

-¿Qué quieres, Tobias?-. le preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo, pues reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

-Lo siento-. se disculpó. -Tenías razón, estoy nerviosos por... tus padres-. admitió cabizbajo.

-Tobias, solo tenías que decirlo-. le dijo Tris mirándolo tiernamente.

-No, no lo entiendes-. dijo negando levemente con la cabeza. -No sé si tus padres me vayan a aprobar, ya sabes... eres su niña, y, y... la última vez no le dí una buena impresión a tu madre, creo que no les voy a agradar y todo esto me tiene muy estresado, porque yo solo quiero compartir conmigo el resto de mi vida y me gustaría que tus padres aprobaran nues...-. Tris lo cortó dándole un beso en los labios. -¿Debería de aprender de ti, cierto? Interrumpirte con besos y no con palabras-. bromeo recordando lo que había pasado en el comedor, la rubia río un poco.

-Te amo, Cuatro.

-Yo también te amo, Seis.

Estuvieron un rato así, solamente viéndose a los ojos, las palabras no hacían falta.

-Por más que odie decir esto, creo que debemos irnos, tus padres llegaran en cualquier momento...-. La rubia apenas iba a replicar pero como si su novio le leyera el pensamiento continuó. -Si vendrán Tris, y lo sabes-. la chica suspiró resignada y se fue por el mismo lugar por el que llegó.

-¿No vienes?-. le preguntó a Tobias, que sólo la admiraba.

-Claro-. contestó saliendo de su trance.

* * *

-¡Beatrice!-. gritó una voz a lo lejos mientras alzaba su mano, queriendo saludar.

-Oh Dios-. dijo algo nerviosa. -Son mis padres, ¿Cómo luzco?-. es obvio que Tris se encontraba nerviosa, pues sus padres ahora sí que no la reconocerían.

Había cambiado mucho desde que su madre la visitó por última vez, ahora si tenía un cuerpo espectacular y lleno de músculo, su cabello rubio había crecido más de lo que se le era permitido en abnegación, tenía unos cuantos tatuajes más y dos perforaciones en una de sus orejas. Además, claro, de un poco de maquillaje. Cortesía de Christina.

-Hey, tranquila-. comenzó a tranquilizarla Tobias. -Son tus padres, te aceptaran tal cuál eres. Y para que lo sepas, luces hermosa, igual que siempre-. le dio un beso en la frente y la tomó de la mano. -Vamos-. Se dirigieron hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban sus padres.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-. Beatrice se encontraba sorprendida, pues no solamente su madre había venido, sino que también su padre. _Sólo falta Caleb, _pensó con tristeza. -¡No puedo creer que estén aquí!-. exclamó al verlos y los abrazo.

-Esto es de locos-. murmuró su papá, Natalie lo codeó discretamente.

-¡Mírate cariño, estás tan...!-. se quedo callada para analizarla de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa.

-¿Diferente?-. completó Tris algo preocupada.

-...Osada-. terminó de decir su madre con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Beatrice?-. preguntó su padre, hablando por primera vez.

-Muy bien, papá-. claramente se notaba la tensión. -De hecho es Tris, nadie me llama Beatrice.

Andrew frunció el seño.

-Pero tu nombre es Beatrice-. le replicó algo molesto. -No puedes simplemente cambiarte el nombre, tu madre y yo tardamos en decidirlo...

-¡Andrew!-. chilló Natalie escandalizada con las mejillas sonrosadas debido a la escena que estaba haciendo su marido. -Disculpa a tu padre cariño, está algo... delicado, aún no se acostumbra a todo esto-. Natalie dirigió a su mirada al chico que estaba atrás de Beatrice, quién no se ha movido desde que Tris los abrazó. Recordó que era el instructor que su hija le presentó hace un año. -Hola-. saludó la madre de la rubia. -¿Cuatro, verdad?

-Así es. Buenos días señora Prior-. saludó Tobias ofreciéndole la mano, pero recordó que los estirados no saludan, así que estaba apunto de retirar su mano, cuando Natalie la estrechó.

-Dime Natalie querido-. el padre de Tris carraspeo un poco. -Oh, Andrew querido, éste es Cuatro, el instructor de Tris-. Tanto Tris como Cuatro se tensaron un poco, no sabían como dar la noticia.

-Mmm-. dijo incómodamente la chica. -De hecho, ya no es mi instructor.

-Oh claro, lo había olvidado-. se disculpó apenada.

-Mamá, papá-. comenzó a decir Beatrice tratando de lucir lo menos nerviosa posible. -Él es Cuatro y es mi...

-Soy su novio-. concluyó Tobias tomándole la mano nuevamente. Tris lo miró con agradecimiento y él solo le dedico una sonrisa.

Tanto Andrew como Natalie miraron asombrados a Tobias y luego a Tris, y después a sus manos entrelazadas, Natalie volvió a sonreír.

-Vaya-. se limitó a decir su madre. -Eso es... ¡Genial!, ambos se ven muy bien juntos-. Tobias y Tris sonrieron algo sonrojados, felices de que por lo menos su madre se alegraba por ellos.

-Sé que tiene una mala impresión de mí por la última visita, Natalie, y quiero disculparme por ello.

-Tranquilo, Cuatro. No hay nada de que preocuparse. Pasado pisado.

Andrew gruñó un poco inspeccionando al chico que se hacía llamar por el novio de su hija. No estaba bien hacer preguntas en abnegación y siempre seguía las reglas, pero esta vez tenía que hacer una excepción. Después de todo, esto era osadía.

-Así que... Cuatro-. comenzó a decir Andrew. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Un poco más de un año-. contestó con toda la seriedad posible. Andrew asintió levemente para después dirigirse a Beatrice. -Caleb ha dicho que nos iba alcanza aquí, espero que no te moleste.

-¿Caleb va a venir?-. preguntó sorprendida, hacía mucho que no veía a su hermano mayor.

-Nos lo ha dicho esta mañana-. asintió Natalie.

-Vale, entonces, ¿que quieren hacer?-. Tanto Natalie como Andrew se encogieron de hombros.

-Cariño, es su día, ustedes nos van a guiar-. le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Bueno, he preparado un pequeño almuerzo, podemos desayunar en nuestro departamento si así lo quieren.

-Claro cielo, vamos.

Tobias y Tris guiaron a los padres de la chica a su departamento, el camino fue silencioso, un poco incómodo puesto que se notaba la tensión.

-Alto-. se paró bruscamente el señor Prior. -¿Viven juntos?-. preguntó alzando una ceja. Tobias respiró un poco nervioso.

-Ah si, bueno es que, yo se lo sugerí a Tris el año pasado y...

-¿No es algo apresurado?

-No-. contestó fríamente Tris. -Es una decisión que tomamos juntos.

-¡Pero tienes diecisiete años!, y... ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Diecinueve, señor-. contestó Tobias con toda la tranquilidad posible.

-¡Diecinueve años, Beatrice!-. dijo exasperado. -Es mayor que tú.

Tris, que hasta ahorita estaba tratando de meter la llave en la cerradura de su departamento, por fin logró abrir la chapa, su cara se tornó colorada al oír lo que decía su padre.

-¡¿Y qué?!-. le gritó con coraje. -Papá, te amo, pero también amo a Cuatro y no voy a dejar de salir con él solo por qué tu lo digas.

-Soy tu padre Beatrice-. le advirtió severamente.

-Facción antes que sangre, ¿lo olvidas?-. Se quedaron así unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Solamente se veían sin dignarse a retirar la mirada.

Era una situación muy incómoda.

-Tranquilízate cariño-. le susurró en el oído Tobias. -Adelante-. les indicó para que pasaran a su departamento. Tris respiró un par de veces y después dejó que Tobias la guiara hacia la habitación principal.

Tanto Tris como Tobias, sabían lo que les esperaba, un interrogatorio sobre su relación seguido de preguntas sobre el complejo.

Tobias se sentía nervioso, sabía que el padre de su novia no tardaría en preguntar sobre su pasado, presente y futuro, pero sabía que tenía que vencer ese miedo, haría todo lo que fuera posible por agradarle a los padres de Beatrice, así sea lo último que haga. El chico no solamente estaba nervioso por los padres de Tris, sino que más que nada necesitaba obtener una buena impresión con su padre para el final del día, pues lo que nadie sabía es que el ya tenía pensado proponerle matrimonio a la rubia, quería una vida junto a ella y estaba seguro de eso, no es que se lo pediría ese mismo día, pues quería que fuera algo especial el íntimo, pero le quería comentar en secreto a su padre si estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Y nadie podría cambiar su decisión, pues cuando Tobias se propone algo...

Lo cumple y nada puede evitarlo.

* * *

**Bueno, para los que no me conocen, me llamo Daniella, pueden llamarme por mi nombre completo o Dani, la verdad no me molesta. Me encanta leer, escribir, tomar fotos y bailar. Mis libros favoritos son los de Harry Potter, The hunger games y Divergent. (justo en orden como los leí), me gusta mucho platicar y conocer gente nueva, por lo que pueden hablarme de lo que sea y siempre trataré de ayudarles.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews sobre cómo les pareció, aprecio mucho todos y cada uno de ellos y los tomo mucho en cuenta.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora: Lamento muchísimo la demora, sé que son vacaciones y debería de actualizar más seguido pero no tuve mi computadora por un tiempo y perdí un poco la inspiración. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado, la verdad ustedes fueron mi motivación, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos! **

**Espero que les guste**

**Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a mi primer comentario de esta historia y a Caro, porque me ha seguido desde mi historia anterior**

**Veronica Roth es la dueña de todos los personajes**

* * *

El almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad total, Andrew había hecho un par de preguntas incómodas y Natalie le regañaba cada vez, seguido de un "no tienes que responder eso, cariño" dedicado a Tris.

Después de media hora, Tobias ya no se sentía tan nervioso como al principio, por lo que se fue soltando poco a poco, resultó que le agradaron mucho los padres de su novia, pues solamente eran personas normales que quieren proteger a su hija. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso por la maravillosa familia que ella tenía y que él no pudo tener.

Quince minutos más tarde se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, la rubia se disculpó para levantarse y atender, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien era.

-¡Caleb!-. gritó emocionada y le abrazó con entusiasmo, a lo que el le devolvió con la misma fuerza el abrazo.

-Beatrice-. murmuró sin poderselo creer, esa no era su hermana pequeña, la niña pequeña y débil de abnegación con ropa holgada y gris, ésta era todo una joven osada. La timidez se le había esfumado por completo, no lo podía creer. -Beatrice, en verdad lo siento. No debí haberte tratado así, la última vez yo...-. Tris lo cortó de inmediato.

-Tranquilo Caleb, está todo bien-. Caleb la miró con entusiasmo, Beatrice de verdad había cambiado, la última vez que la vio solamente la juzgó por su físico, sin siquiera ver la excelente personalidad que ahora tenía, y no es que hubiera aparecido de la nada, ella ya era así, solo que en abnegación no tenía esa libertad. Ahora era libre. -Vamos, entra-. le ordenó y le dio espacio para que pudiera entrar.

-Hola familia-. saludó mientras se dirigía al comedor, primero saludó a su madre quien lo abrazó con entusiasmo, Natalie no pudo ver a Caleb la visita pasada, a diferencia de Beatrice.

-¡Oh cariño, te extrañé tanto!-. exclamó Natalie con un par de lágrimas en los ojos. El chico no podía creer que su mamá lo recibiera de esa manera, por lo que la abrazó con más fuerza, luego dirigió la mirada a su padre quien no tenía expresión alguna. Se sentía nervioso, no tenía idea de que hacer, su padre no era tan comprensivo como su madre.

-Padre-. dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Caleb-. respondió de igual manera, los segundos pasaban y nadie hablaba, pues no sabían que hacer, la tensión era más que clara.

-De verdad lo siento-. soltó Caleb después de unos segundos. -A ambos, lo siento. Yo no quise... sé que estuvo mal, pero siempre supe que erudición era lo mio. Lo lamento.

-Te entendemos Caleb. No ha sido tu culpa-. sorprendentemente el que habló fue Andrew. -Ustedes son adultos ahora, tienen que tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Pero yo no debí abandonarlos, l-lo siento.

-No era, ni es, ni será tu responsabilidad cuidarnos, Caleb. Fue nuestra responsabilidad cuidarlos para este momento. No debes de lamentarte por tu elección.

Caleb asintió un poco y sonrió, por fin tenía el perdón de su familia y eso le hacía muy feliz.

-Bueno familia, la verdad es que estoy hambriento, ha sido un viaje largo y... ¿Tu quién eres?-. esto último lo preguntó al mirar a Cuatro, que no lo había percatado. Frunció un poco el ceño.

-Soy Cuatro-. dijo extendiendo el brazo, a lo que Caleb correspondió estrechándola con desconfianza.

-Él es mi novio-. dijo Tris tomando de la mano a Tobias. Caleb se mostró más que sorprendido, no había viajado desde erudición para ver a su hermanita menor junto a un hombre que dice que es su novio. Esto era inaceptable. Frunció el ceño aún más.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-. preguntó cruzado de brazos.

-Diecinueve.

-Eres mayor que Beatrice.

-Ahora es Tris, Caleb-. respondió la rubia mirándolo fijamente. -Y no importa la edad.

-Vale-. respondió sin más, aunque claramente irritado.

El hermano de Beatrice se sentó en el comedor frente a Tobias, que se encontraba junto a Tris.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-. preguntó tratando de parecer desinteresado, cosa que no resultó.

-Cuatro fue instructor en la iniciación-. Caleb abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿I-instruc-tor?-. balbuceó un poco para después aclararse la garganta. -Beatrice...-. comenzó a decir tornando su voz más severa. -¿Te has liado con el instructor para pasar la iniciación?-. preguntó en voz baja para que no pudieran oírlo sus padres.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!, ¡Por supuesto que no, Caleb!-. respondió la rubia rápidamente. -Joder Caleb, siempre piensas lo peor de mi-. le reprochó indignada.

-Ese vocabulario-. le regañó Tobias, sorprendentemente Caleb iba a hacer justo lo mismo, por lo que eso fue un punto a favor para el novio de su hermana.

-No es eso-. le dijo su hermano también algo ofendido. -Lo siento, lo soltaste tan rápido que esa fue la primera impresión que me dio.

-Caleb...-. comenzó a decir Tris. -¿Alguna vez haz estado enamorado?-. Caleb se quedó sin habla, sin duda alguna no se esperaba esa pregunta para nada. Comenzó a pensar, nunca había pensado en el amor, tenía aquél pensamiento de que el amor era para débiles, pero ahí estaba su hermana, junto a un chico que no se veía nada débil y que por lo que podía ver estaba enamorado de su hermana. Eso lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, tal vez alguna vez lo había estado.

-No... quiero decir, no lo sé-. contestó sinceramente. -Creo que Susan, alguna vez...- Tris asintió sonriendo un poco. Por supuesto que recordaba el pequeño "romance" que Susan y Caleb alguna vez tuvieron.

-Piensa en que hubieras hecho si ella hubiera sido menor que tú, y fuera una trasladada y tu fueras su instructor. ¿Que hubieras hecho?

-¿Estás segura de que tu prueba de aptitud no ha marcado erudición?-. preguntó Caleb en tono burlón. Tris lo fulminó con la mirada, obviamente no podía decirle lo que estaba pensando (¡Es porque soy divergente! pedazo de mierda e incluso podría ser mejor erudita que tú) pero se contuvo. Finalmente Caleb suspiró. -Bueno, si lo pones así, puede que la hubiera protegido.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a tomar las consecuencias?

-No lo sé Beatrice-. contestó su hermano claramente frustrado. -Creo que no.

-Entonces no estabas enamorado-. le reprochó la rubia.

Con el silencio por parte de Caleb, retomaron un tema de conversación que era el menos preferido del novio de la chica.

-Y... ¿Cuatro, eh?-. comenzó a decir Caleb. -¿Es un apodo?-. Tobias se tensó un poco pero asintió. -¿De donde viene?- Tanto como Tris y Tobias se miraron sin saber que decir.

-Es una larga historia-. contestó Tris algo apresurada.

-Tenemos tiempo-. contestó Caleb proporcionándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo siento, no se los puedo decir. Tiene que ver con la iniciación y esos son datos confidenciales de osadía-. La familia Prior asintió silenciosamente, Caleb estaba decepcionado, de verdad le daba curiosidad aquél nombre. Por otra parte, Natalie había entendido, ella era una osada después de todo, y hace unos años se enteró de que el registro más bajo de miedos en la prueba de iniciación había cambiado, ahora eran cuatro. Se sorprendió al oír eso, pues era algo raro, pero supo que no había mejor candidato que aquél joven para su hija. Además, en su última visita fingió no haberlo reconocido, pero lo hizo. A pesar de los años aquél chico seguía siendo el mismo niño que conoció hace algunos años, el hijo de Marcus: Tobias. Pero supuso que ese era un secreto que él les tenía que compartir, no ella.

-¿Es por eso que a ti te dicen Seis, Beatrice?-. preguntó Caleb.

-Es Tris Caleb, y sí.

-¿En qué rango quedaste en la iniciación?-. volvió a su tarea de interrogación su hermano que ahora se estaba volviendo odioso.

-Fui el primero.

-¿Eres nacido en osadía?

-No-. respondió simplemente.

-¿Ah no? ¿Eres trasladado?-. alzó la ceja.

-Si.

-¿De dónde?

-Caleb, ya ha sido amenazó su hermana, él se encogió de hombros y prosiguió.

-¿De dónde?-. volvió a preguntar. Tobias se puso nervioso, pero supo que esto era muy importante, tal vez ya era hora de que se los dijera, después de todo era los padres -y hermano- de su novia.

-Abnegación-. Andrew y Caleb estaban más que sorprendidos, ¿Abnegación? Aquél chico que era fuerte y grande... ¿de verdad era de abnegación? -Y mi nombre es Tobias-. eso los dejó aún más sorprendidos.

-No te ves muy sorprendida mamá-. incluso ella misma había estado sorprendida de que Tobias estuviera diciendo todo esto.

-No lo estoy-. coincidió su madre, luego sonrió. -Lo supe en la última visita-. dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de esa pequeña conversación todos quedaron absortos en un silencio, sin embargo Andrew fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Y, cuáles son sus planes para el futuro?-. preguntó el padre de ambos hermanos, a lo que Tris se encogió de hombros. Ambos estaban agradecidos de qué no preguntaran sobre Marcus, después de todo ese tema era aún más delicado.

-De hecho, ahora que lo menciona...- comenzó a decir Tobias. -Hay algo que me gustaría comentar-. tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió. Por su parte su novia no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, él nunca le mencionó nada de su futuro y ahora el iba a dar una noticia, "_¿Qué demonios Tobias?_" se preguntaba en su mente. -Quiero que sepa que mi relación con Tris es algo sincero y no es algo falso o algo que con el tiempo se irá, es real. Es por eso que me gustaría comentarles que en un futuro me gustaría compartir el resto de mi vida junto a ella, sé que ahora mismo es muy temprano pero en unos cuántos años quiero pedirle matrimonio a Beatrice, por que yo... la amo-. se aclaró un poco la garganta. -Por eso quiero pedirle autorización desde ahora mismo, Andrew, si me deja tomar la mano de su hija.

Todos estaban sin habla, Tris tenía los ojos aguados, estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad. Le había llamado Beatrice, él solamente le decía así en ocasiones especiales, y esta sin duda era especial. Por otra parte, Andrew estaba más que sorprendido y no tenía palabras, jamás se imaginó que su niñita fuera a elegir osadía y además que tuviera un novio.

-Yo...-. comenzó a decir sin saber muy bien que decir. Finalmente suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. -Por supuesto que puedes Tobias, creo que eres alguien muy importante para Beatrice, y puedo decir que para ti también ella es importante. Tienen mi bendición-

Tobias sonrió, estaba más que feliz con lo que el padre de su novia le acababa de decir, finalmente iba a poder pedirle matrimonio cuando el quisiera sin sentirse presionado o tenso.

-Te amo, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-. le susurró Tris aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Claro que lo sé-. le contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Estuvieron un rato así, platicando entre todos y haciendo unas cuantas bromas, hasta que los padres de Tris tuvieron que irse, pues Andrew tenía trabajo que hacer y no podía estar fuera tanto tiempo, por lo que se disculparon. Una vez que se quedaron solamente los chicos, Caleb fue el primero en hablar:

-Escucha, en abnegación la violencia no es permitida, pero esto ya no es abnegación. Yo ya no soy un abnegado, así que... si le haces algo a mi hermana, te juro que no vas a vivir para contarlo-. Cuatro lo miró, le parecía gracioso, pues el era un debilucho, pero debía admitir que el chico tenía agallas al dirigirse a él.

* * *

**No me convence del todo este capítulo, pero... el que sigue se viene mejor, de eso estoy segura. Pues solamente va a quedar Caleb y que mejor manera que darle la bienvenida en osadía que una gran fiesta de Zeke 8-) **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ¡se los agradezco como no tienen una idea! **

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Alexz dCipriano Thorn: **Primero que nada, espero haber escrito bien tu nombre una disculpa si está mal escrito. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar, te lo agradezco mucho (además fuiste mi primer comentario así que... el capítulo es dedicado para ti) :)

**Booknrd187: **¡Hola!, Que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegro muchísimo, gracias por leer :)

**CarolNympha: **¡Hola querida!, no sabes cuánto me alegra de verte por aquí y con una cuenta :) estoy muy feliz de que te decidieras a leer esta historia, no quiero decepcionarte pero la verdad no tengo idea de que tan larga será, pero yo espero que sea más grande que la anterior, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, besos!:)

**Brenda: **¡Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado! Saludos :D

**Sarita: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por esperar, espero leerte pronto. Es bueno saber que te guste :)

**osada2909: **Muchísimas gracias, significa muchísimo querida, espero saber más de ti pronto, besos!

**Y generalmente no hago esto, pero ya que es la primera vez que hago dos historias del mismo libro... Si gustan leer otra cosa, son totalmente bienvenidos a leer mi otra historia "Cuatro", son pequeños one-shots del punto de vista de Cuatro del libro de Divergente, les agradezco infinitamente si se dan la vuelta.**

**Oh y una cosa más... me gustaría leer un buen libro/saga/trilogía/etc que sea buena, ¿Algunas sugerencias? **

**Muchas gracias otra vez por sus comentarios, **

**Los quiere, Daniella.**


End file.
